Novel In Progress
by Courtenay Sutton
Summary: This part of the first chapter and I just need some feedback. what made me want to write this is because of my love of everything supernatural.
1. chapter 1

I start to wake up and my head is pounding, I roll over to my nightstand to grab my phone and check for anything I've missed. As my hand reaches over it's slightly taller and the walls aren't a darker shade of grey; these walls are white with a huge window with blinds. Rubbing my eyes I blink a few times. No. This is not my room, this is some hotel room. 'What the hell did you get into last night Nate' talking to myself.

I grab my phone hoping some sort of text or social media outlet has my actions forever printed online but what I'm looking at doesn't make sense.

July.1st,2017 @ 11pm

Hey Nate, where are ya man? This party is great!

July.2nd,2017 @ 12:10am

Dude! Par-tay! It's on the east side, don't tell me u got mixed up and went North.

July.2nd,2017 @ 12:45 am

Hey I'm here, can't seem to find you, I'm gonna have a beer and find u. Hope you didn't lose your phone. T.

July.2nd,2017 @ 1:40am

Nate, it's almost 2am. Not sure where you are but you insisted I come to this stupid fucking party. Best friend or not you will be punched for this.

July.2nd,2017 @ 11:32am

Hey Nate it's Taylor, sorry for text hating you. Just give me a call ok? Worried about you. Love T.

More of the same until I see my last text.

July.5th,2017 @ 1:32pm

Nate it's T. I'm seriously worried about you. No one has heard from you since before the party. Your parents are on the verge of calling cops and reporting you missing. CALL ME!!!!

Staring at the date of my last text from Taylor I'm starting to worry myself. Where or what has happened since the second. Freaking out a bit, I grab a plastic cup and head for the nearest water tap. Drinking for what seems like 10 minutes, I make my way to the bathroom then I'll start to make my way through my mind which doesn't hurt as much.

With the cold water streaming down my face I grab a towel and wipe my face off and turn around and look to the mirror so I can survey the damage. What I'm seeing doesn't register at all. "What the fuck has happened?!" I half scream half whisper.

My body doesn't have any damage as near as I can tell, there are a lot of things different. I seem to be an inch taller which I measured myself with a tape measure to be sure, I'm bulkier in a way that looks like I've worked out for a years, my jawline is more defined, my hair seems more softer and the most notable change of all; my eyes. I use to have run of the mill brown eyes and now, one is a emerald green and the other a sea foam blue.

The next thing on my to do list is send a text to my parents and Taylor and let them know I'm ok and that I'm staying at a friends house. Now I need to figure out what happened between before the party and today. The only thing I can remember is around 8pm leaving my house to grab some beer and head for the party and my mind goes blank.

After an hour or so I'm getting flashes of something happening to me, bright lights in the middle of the road, two guys needing help with a tire change. I also remember a cold basement. Other than that my mind is coming blank, I don't know what happened to me or how I got to this place. I seen my car outside and my keys are on the small kitchen table, my wallet is here and everything inside is there except things are out of place so I know it's been rummaged through.


	2. Still Chapter 1

Chapter One

I start to wake up and my head is pounding, I roll over to my nightstand to grab my phone and check for anything I've missed. As my hand reaches over it's slightly taller and the walls aren't a darker shade of grey; these walls are white with a huge window with blinds. Rubbing my eyes I blink a few times. No. This is not my room, this is some hotel room. 'What the hell did you get into last night Nate' talking to myself.

I grab my phone hoping some sort of text or social media outlet has my actions forever printed online but what I'm looking at doesn't make sense.

July.1st,2017 @ 11pm

Hey Nate, where are ya man? This party is great!

July.2nd,2017 @ 12:10am

Dude! Par-tay! It's on the east side, don't tell me u got mixed up and went North.

July.2nd,2017 @ 12:45 am

Hey I'm here, can't seem to find you, I'm gonna have a beer and find u. Hope you didn't lose your phone. T.

July.2nd,2017 @ 1:40am

Nate, it's almost 2am. Not sure where you are but you insisted I come to this stupid fucking party. Best friend or not you will be punched for this.

July.2nd,2017 @ 11:32am

Hey Nate it's Taylor, sorry for text hating you. Just give me a call ok? Worried about you. Love T.

More of the same until I see my last text.

July.5th,2017 @ 1:32pm

Nate it's T. I'm seriously worried about you. No one has heard from you since before the party. Your parents are on the verge of calling cops and reporting you missing. CALL ME!!!!

Staring at the date of my last text from Taylor I'm starting to worry myself. Where or what has happened since the second. Freaking out a bit, I grab a plastic cup and head for the nearest water tap. Drinking for what seems like 10 minutes, I make my way to the bathroom then I'll start to make my way through my mind which doesn't hurt as much.

With the cold water streaming down my face I grab a towel and wipe my face off and turn around and look to the mirror so I can survey the damage. What I'm seeing doesn't register at all. "What the fuck has happened?!" I half scream half whisper.

My body doesn't have any damage as near as I can tell, there are a lot of things different. I seem to be an inch taller which I measured myself with a tape measure to be sure, I'm bulkier in a way that looks like I've worked out for a years, my jawline is more defined, my hair seems more softer and the most notable change of all; my eyes. I use to have run of the mill brown eyes and now, one is a emerald green and the other a sea foam blue.

The next thing on my to do list is send a text to my parents and Taylor and let them know I'm ok and that I'm staying at a friends house. Now I need to figure out what happened between before the party and today. The only thing I can remember is around 8pm leaving my house to grab some beer and head for the party and my mind goes blank.

After an hour or so I'm getting flashes of something happening to me, bright lights in the middle of the road, two guys needing help with a tire change. I also remember a cold basement. Other than that my mind is coming blank, I don't know what happened to me or how I got to this place. I seen my car outside and my keys are on the small kitchen table, my wallet is here and everything inside is there except things are out of place so I know it has been rummaged through. Everything seems to be ok with me other than my memory and the odd changes to my body.

I'm not entirely sure why but I also feel different on the inside as well, memories with my best friend Taylor watching horror movies are starting to get to my head and I can't help but think I've been turned into some mutant. Trying to ease my panic and worry I focus my thoughts on something different. I think of my childhood playing tag or red rover, which seems silly to think of in a time like this but it is working.

Beep beep beep I come out of my memories and see I have two new messages from my mom and T.

July.5th,2017 @ 4:29pm

Oh Nate, your dad and I were so worried about you, glad you're safe but next time please find a charger your phone was off.

July.5th,2017 @ 4:32pm

Nate! God! I can't believe u! Call me asap, I was beginning to think you were dead in a ditch.

I hit reply to Taylor

Taylor: July.5th,2017 @ 4:39pm

Hey T, I'm ok. I have a lot tell you, I'll get you to meet me in a bit, I'll give you a call in a bit. N.

Before I can meet Taylor I need to figure out some more stuff so when Taylor sees me she doesn't think I've gone Hollywood and amnesia.

The telephone for the hotel says dial 0 for front desk, if anyone can tell me when or how I appeared here they would tell me or at least someone else on the staff could. Regretting my decision as I press 0 the phone rings a few times and a young sounding man picks up the phone.

"Hello, front desk, how can I help you?" the man says way to forced.

I hesitate for a split second than blurt out in a rush "Hi, my name is Nate Calder, I was wondering if you were working when I checked in?"

"Why, yes I was. You were pretty out of it sir if I may say so." the man sounds apologetic and hesitate.

Thinking of a quick reply, "yeah I was, I can't remember how I got here and my ID card is gone. So I'm not sure if I left it with a friend or before I got here."

There is a slight pause, more than normal. This can't be good I think in my head.

Rushing his voice in a quiet manner he says "Sorry sir, I don't remember and I am not able to help you."

Click. The line goes dead, my first impression is he is lying or he's just too embarrassed to speak to me. Setting the phone back down I'm not sure what to think. Maybe I'll try again later or go down. I need answers and right now my brain isn't giving them to me. Hoping a shower might help I head over and start the water and take a very long and well needed hot shower.

After getting dressed in the same clothes I found myself to be in, my stomach is growling. When is the last time I ate? I wonder. Ignoring my better judgement I go the mini fridge, a mini Jack Daniels and some sort of imported chocolates. There's also some bottled water too. This will have to do for now until I go to meet Taylor. Maybe the alcohol might jog my memory or just because I want a drink, I can't decide which idea makes the most since in this situation.

Finishing up there's knocking at my door, no one knows I'm here as far as I know. I walk over to the door and open it up and instantly recognize the man standing in front me. This is the man I was talking to on the phone. His name tag in fancy lettering says Benjamin. I nod and put my arm out to let him know to come in.

"I'm sorry for being so rude and quick when you called Mr. Calder, it's just I wasn't sure whether to tell you over the phone or in person." Benjamin says.


End file.
